sila_inoplanetyaninafandomcom_ko-20200214-history
Boysboys 04
'Comunismo Funciona 'é o quarto episódio de The Boys. Episódio *Johny: Eu tô te falando. Fimose é uma capa protetora, e todo herói usa capa. *MT: wtf are u talking about *Johny: Não sei porra, a gente não tava falando de rola? Os Caras estão em um avião, que voa sobre o gelo, com neve ao seu redor. Vários prisioneiros estão ao seu redor, amarrados. *Prisioneiro: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK que viadagem da porra *Johny: Viado é tu que vai levar dedada no cu se abrir a boca mais uma vez caralho O avião diminui a velocidade. *Johny: Chegamos. *MT: finally *Herm: Caralho, demorou pra porra. *Johny: claro né porra, foi de graça oq tu queria filho da puta, a gente pegou carona com esses cornos aqui Johny olha para os prisioneiros. *Johny: MT, acorda o GL. Herm, acorda a Fêmea. MT dá um tapao na cara de GL, enquanto Herm acorda a Fêmea cuidadosamente. Johny acorda Hitler fazendo carinho nele. *GL: QUE PORRA FOI ESSA EU MORRI EU TO NO CÉU *Johny: Sim, tá no céu dos gays, agora levanta ai porra, chegamos Os quatros se levantam e Hitler se espreguiça. O avião pousa e a entrada dos fundos sei lá o nome dessa porra se abre e eles saem na neve, no gelo. *GL: Caralho, tá frio pra porra *Johny: Seja bem-vindo à Rússia, filho da puta. The Boys Herm cria uma bola de neve em formato de rola, tocando pra Fêmea, que finge um boquete com ela, e GL olha aquilo estranhando. Um carro grande se aproxima deles. *Johny: Demorou, hein, Drien. *Drien: Tive algumas complicações no caminho. *Johny: Eu não perguntei, porra. Os Caras entram no carro, e GL continua observando Drien, que dirige. *Johny: Achei que estivesse no escritório fazendo alguma pesquisa sobre os Knights, sei lá o quê. *Drien: Eu tava, há dois anos. Luana me falou sobre o retorno da equipe. Você foi inteligente de fazer isso. *Johny: mas eu sou sempre inteligente wtf *Drien: vai tomar no teu cu Drien olha para o caminho e volta a observar Johny. *Drien: Então, o que estão fazendo aqui? *Johny: O que você tá fazendo aqui? Nunca achei que iria ver você na Rússia. Isso não tem nada a ver com a competição de enfiar espadas no cu das pessoas, né? *Drien: Cla-claro que não... *Johny: Cara, você bater punheta pra isso é doentio. *GL: tu bate punheta pra criança mano *Johny: fica na tua que ninguém falou contigo filho da puta Eles passam na frente de um bar. *Johny: Para aí. Vamos descer aqui. *Drien: Como assim? *Johny: Leva nossas coisas pro hotel, e tenta não enfiar nenhuma espada no cu de ninguém. *Drien: vai se fuder Os cinco descem do carro, e Drien vaza com ele. Eles entram no bar. *Antonyo: JOHNY! O gigantesco dono do bar, Antonyo, se surpreende ao ver o velho amigo, e o abraça. *Antonyo: Seu filho da puta, quantos séculos! *Johny: Oi, Antonyo. Faz muito tempo mesmo, ce tá enorme porra *Antonyo: MT! Herm! Ele os abraça também. *MT: Heya, Ant. *Herm: eae *Antonyo: E a Fêmea! Antonyo se aproxima da Fêmea. *Antonyo: Não vou te tocar, aprendi isso do jeito difícil. Ele abaixa a calça, mostrando um buraco onde deveria estar seu pau. *Antonyo: E você deve ser o GL! *GL: Ah, oi. *Antonyo: Johny me falou sobre você! Parece ser uma boa pessoa. *GL: Foi mal, mas ele nunca falou de você *Antonyo: Ele é assim, você nem deve saber o porquê deve estar aqui agora. Bem, isso é uma reunião ÉPICA, vou pegar algumas bebidas. Se sentem aí. Joguem conversa fora. Eu já volto. Antonyo sai dali. *MT: so what? What are we doing here? *GL: E quem é esse cara? *Johny: Beleza. Há uma semana, um super apareceu se achando o fodão e ameaçando a cidade. Só que alguns minutos depois, a cabeça dele explodiu. Do nada. Sangue e porra pra todo o lado. O estranho foi que dois dias depois aconteceu a mesma coisa com outro super. *GL: Caralho. Alguém atirou neles? *Herm: Não é tão fácil assim atirar em um super, GL. Tem alguma informação à mais pra mim? *Johny: Antonyo vai nos levar pro necrotério e você vê tudo o que precisar lá. *MT: got any clue? *Johny: Eu tenho uma teoria. Nos arquivos dos anos 90, eu li uma notícia de algum filho da puta retardado arrombado autista corno tentando criar uma versão melhorada do Composto V. *MT: Não deu certo? *Johny: Exatamente. O corpo não aguentou. Dois anos depois, o super acabou explodindo. *GL: Mas porque alguém iria querer... *Johny: Matar supers? Olha, realmente GL, nunca vamos saber seu IMBECIL DO CARALHO *GL: a *Antonyo: BEBIDA! Antonyo aparece ali com uma garrafa e copos. *Antonyo: E então, tudo certo? *Johny: Tudo sim. Alguém tem alguma dúvida? *GL: Como caralhos a gente vai entrar no necrotério? *Johny: Antonyo era um policial, porra. Ele tem direito. *Antonyo: De dia policial, de noite super-herói! Eu fazia parte da equipe de super-heróis chamada Comunismo Funciona. Eram tempos de glória, pequeno GL. Lutavamos pelos trabalhadores e pela honra. Antonyo serve cada um deles. *Antonyo: Muito bem, VOWSKVAGEN DOSTOIEVSKI! *GL: que porra eh essa *Johny: significa "saúde" em russo *GL: faz sentido ���� Enquanto isso... Um avião desce no mesmo local que o avião dos Caras desceu. Uma mulher de cabelos loiros e com um óculos sai dele. Ela leva suas bagagens e entra em um carro, que acelera e parte para um restaurante. Ela sai do carro e entra no restaurante, se sentando em uma mesa com um homem de terno. *Honey Moon: E então? *???: Os planos tiveram uma complicação. Quatro, na verdade. E um cachorro. E são complicações que você vai ter que cuidar. *Honey Moon: Vai se fuder. Eu viajei da Alemanha até aqui. *???: fodase vadia puta. Eu viajei de Washington até aqui. Eu não sei como você vai lidar com eles, mas isso está nas suas mãos, porra. Voltando... Os seis estão agora no necrotério, observando o corpo. *Johny: Herm? *Herm: Cara, nem fodendo que foi uma bala. É impossível uma bala fazer tanto dano assim. Precisa ser algo mais potente. *MT: do you think that is that V shit? *Johny: Eu não sei. O projeto foi fechado, mas é muito possível que alguém tenha alguma coisa guardada dele. Antonyo, você conhecia esse viadinho? *Antonyo: Sim. Era um vizinho meu. Antonyo se afasta, observando o grupo que analisa o corpo. *GL: Aí, cara, tudo bem? *Antonyo: De verdade, não. Não esperava isso. Brittes era um amigo meu. Ele não merecia... *GL: Meus pêsames, cara. *Antonyo: Eu sinto saudades daquele tempo. Se a Comunismo Funciona ainda existisse, talvez poderíamos ter salvo Brittes. Mas o comunismo acabou, GL, as coisas não funcionam mais. Todo mundo virou corrupto. O coração da Mãe Rússia foi arrancado. *GL: Caralho... Os dois se juntam ao grupo. *Johny: Herm, alguma pista? *Herm: Não sei não, mas isso tem muita cara de C.U. *GL: C.U.? *MT: Crime da URSS, the Russian organized crime. *Johny: Bando de filhos da puta arrombados comunistas. *MT: Parece o Hans falando *Antonyo: É. Saudades daquele corno. Ei, vocês vão querer pizza? Eu posso ligar pro Neto e pedir uma. *MT: Eu aceito. *Johny: Sem fome, fodase *GL: Eu aceito. *Herm: Também. A Fêmea levanta o dedão pra cima e Hitler late. Eles estão agora no bar, reunidos, onde Antonyo está preparando mais bebida. *GL: Então, ele era um herói também. *Johny: É. *GL: E é nosso amigo. *Johny: Isso. *GL: Ele é tipo uma exceção da regra de não confiar em heróis ou algo assim? *Johny: você dava o cu e ninguém tá reclamando porra, fica na tua filho da puta corno *GL: E quem são os C.U.? *MT: Motherfuckers. *Johny: Arrombados mais arrombados que eu. *Herm: Filhos da puta cuzões. Alguém bate na porta do bar. Herm atende a porta e pega a pizza. Ele coloca a pizza na mesa. *Antonyo: Oporra, cadê o Neto? *Herm: Ele não tava lá. Era só um entregador. *Antonyo: wtf Eles abrem a caixa da pizza, e olham um rosto sem cabeça, recortado para parecer uma pizza. *Herm: Que porra é essa? *Johny: São os C.U. Isso é um aviso. A Fêmea ignora e pega um pedaço da pizza de rosto, comendo. GL vomita.